Break Up
by Alvin-Seville-Lover
Summary: Alvin thinks Brittany is breaking up with him for someone else.


It was eight in the morning on a Monday, and was nearing Valentines Day. The chipmunks and chipettes were getting ready for school. Alvin came out of the bathroom and went to his closed bedroom door, of whom he shared with Simon, Theodore and the chipettes, and knocked it quietly, about to ask Brittany for his homework - that _should _be on his bed.  
>Brittany was alone in there and didn't hear Alvin. The red-clad 'Munk was about to yell to Brittany when he heard some whispering from her. Pressing a furry ear to the door, Alvin listened in.<br>'I mean.. should we go through with this? Alvin wouldn't like it.. Okay, okay. So you're going to the smoothie bar later? Great! We can talk there. See you at three then! Buh-bye.'  
>Alvin reeled away as angry tears filled his eyes. <em>I can't believe it.. She's going out with someone else, and she's going to break up with me - all days before Valentines!' <em>  
>Backing down the stairs and forgetting about the homework, Alvin confronted Simon as he walked into the kitchen.<p>

"You're going out with Britt!" Alvin hissed, holding Simon's arm.  
>"No I am not!" Simon jumped back. "I've got Jeanette. Anyway - why do you think she's going out with someone else - I.e. me?"<br>"Because I've just heard her in the bedroom talking to someone, she's apparently meeting them at three... Hey, where's Jeanette and Ellie?"  
>"Whoa dude. I need to hear this myself. I'm going to listen in at three o'clock too. See ya then. Oh, and by the way, Jeanette and Ellie left early."<br>"Ok." Alvin muttered.

Three o'clock came quickly much to Alvin's amusement. He walked out of school with Simon.  
>"Are you sure you want to do this..?" Simon asked uneasily. "I mean, you'd be hurt if you saw Britt with another dude."<br>"I know, I know. I just want to make sure she isn't cheating on me."  
>Simon shrugged and they both walked up to the smoothie bar, sidling between the trash cans so they could get a look in on Brittany without her knowing. Pressing an ear to the glass, Alvin listened again.<br>'It's so nice to meet you' Brittany gushed. 'Better than keeping away from Alvin and talking to you on the phone.'  
>'I know right!' Came what sounded like a boy's reply. 'So, you really want to do this? Would Alvin care if you did?'<br>'I don't know. Alvin may not like it but we could give it a go..'  
>'Okay then, it's settled. Keep this a secret from Alvin for now. I'll meet you next week.'<br>Alvin pulled away. "I..I can't believe she would do this to me.."  
>Simon put a hand on his brothers shoulder. "She'll come to her senses and realize she's missing out on a lot."<br>"Mmm.. I guess you may be right. Hey, we need Theodore in on this too." Alvin decided.  
>"Yeah. C'mon lets go home."<br>Alvin and Simon walked home, hoping to catch up with Theodore on the way. After not finding him, they walked into their house instead, and found Theodore in the living room watching TV.  
>"Oi. Theo." Hissed Alvin.<br>"What?" whispered Theodore.  
>"We think Britt is cheating on Alvin." Simon whispered back.<br>"No…" Theodore gasped, mouth agape.  
>"Yes.." Simon hissed back in the same manner, making Theodore splutter.<br>"How.." Theodore hissed back in the same way Simon did.  
>"Heard her talking to this dude this morning about 'going through with this.' Then we saw her at the smoothie bar talking supposedly to a guy, about 'going through with this' 'would I care' and such."<br>"Well.. Perhaps it could be a girl she's talking to?"  
>Simon nearly fell over laughing and choking at the same time. "If.. If Brittany was.. Talking with a girl at the end of all this, I'll end up peeing myself laughing." He spluttered.<br>Theodore grinned at him.  
>"Right." Alvin sighed. "Tonight.. We confront her."<p>

At around eight pm, Brittany was back in her bedroom. The door was locked when Alvin, Simon and Theodore went up to confront her. Alvin once again listened in on her conversation.  
>'It was so nice to meet you today.' Brittany giggled. 'You're the best guy I've ever met."<br>"Right." Alvin hissed and threw the door open. "You're cheating on me." He said coldly.  
>"What? Baby, I'd never do that!" Brittany cried in disbelief.<br>"Well why are you bloody meeting up with dudes at the smoothie bar and wondering 'if I would care if you went through with something'?" Alvin yelled.  
>"I was sorting things out for your birthday on Friday."<br>"What?"  
>"You heard me. I was sorting out a surprise for your birthday."<br>"But.. But who were you talking to just now then..?" Alvin asked.  
>Brittany sighed. "Well.. I may as well show you." She opened her closet door and stepped inside it, beckoning for the others to follow.<br>"Where are we going, Narnia?" Alvin said sarcastically.  
>"Oh shut up." Brittany waded through the clothes into another room, filled with posters.<br>"This.. Is my shrine-ish-thing."  
>"You have a shrine?" Asked Alvin.<br>Simon looked around. "Dedicated to.. Justin Bieber?"  
>Brittany blushed. "Yes. I have a crush on him. I met up with Justin in the smoothie shop. I wanted Justin to perform on your birthday, Alvin. I talk to it sometimes. The shrine, I mean. I was wondering if you'd like him to perform on your birthday, Alvin."<br>"Mm.. Okay." Alvin grinned.  
>Everyone came out of the closet, Theodore sporting a large grin.<br>As he came back into the bedroom he spluttered loudly. "Hey, Simon. Y'know I said about Brittany talking to a girl not a dude?"

"Yeah."  
>"She <em>was<em> talking to a girl! Because Justin's a girl right?" Theodore spluttered again.  
>"Oh.. Oh my god.." Simon laughed and covered his mouth, laughing loudly. "I'm sorry, I'm sooooorrrrrrryyyyyyy!" Simon said as he laughed and ran out of the room.<br>Brittany inched toward Alvin. Alvin did the same with Brittany. Their noses were touching when..  
>"Yeah, you can leave now." Alvin said, jerking his head toward Theodore."<br>Theodore disappeared out of the room.  
>"Now, shall we get back to what we started?" Alvin teased.<br>"I think we shall" Brittany giggled.  
>Alvin kissed Brittany on the lips.<br>"This.. Is.. Way better.. Than.. Justin Bieber.. Any day." Brittany said between kisses.  
>"You know it, babe." Alvin said as he broke off from Brittany's soft lips. "I can't believe I thought you would cheat on me. I'm sorry."<br>Brittany kissed Alvin again, this time on the cheek. "It's Okay, baby.

(No offence to Justin Bieber fans here! :D )


End file.
